


Fashionista

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Seung-gil Lee Week 1st July - 7th July [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: FashionBonus Prompt: Crop topsFt: Seung and his clothes, breaking of gender roles, makeup and surprises (for Phichit).





	Fashionista

It was no secret that, when traveling for competitions, Seung packed nothing but sports clothes and banquet wear.

What was an incredibly well kept secret was the sheer amount of clothes he had back home.

It was little known fact that Seung would go shopping after each competition, no matter how well he did and would usually take home several pieces of clothing, bundled at the bottom of his suitcase. If you asked, he probably had everything ranging from booty shorts to formal dresses, not to mention traditional dress from several cultures (he blamed Yuuri for sneaking the yukata into his suitcase the first time he stayed at the onsen). His sister often passed on clothes that she no longer wanted, and neither of them mentioned the few that still had the label on, whilst his father had taught him how to make his own clothes after the disastrous attempt with his mother. His mother taught him other things, such as where to get tattoos and piercings, and how to apply makeup that lasted for hours whilst still looking stunning. She was the only one, other than him, who’d had any success with makeup. No one had mastered nail polish like him though, something he liked to flaunt when he was home.

Thinking about home, Seung remembered the package that had been delivered just as he left for the rink. He groaned, stretching and padding over his entryway, picking up the parcel and going back, practically collapsing in a heap of fabric and his own legs as his skirt settled around him. Recognising his father’s handwriting, he eagerly tore the package open, tossing the paper over the arm of his sofa and laughing as his husky scrambled after it. Inside, he found various patterns (from his father of course, along with some new thread that he’d begged for), a tattoo design from his mother, and a bundle of clothes from Yeong-Hui. Setting aside the rest, he picked up the design. Although he did already have a rainbow dragon on the middle of his back, he’d been looking for another tattoo, perhaps for his shoulder or hip. Upon looking closer, he realised that it wasn’t one design, but three seperate drawings on the same page: A lotus flower encircled by other flowers and the moon, an hourglass, and a more typical arrow. As cool as the hourglass looked, he would probably save it for the next season’s reward, but as he’d won two golds already he made a note to book an appointment for the other two. Placing it down, he shuffled through the patterns, smiling when he found the dress pattern he’d asked for earlier that year. His dog was still chasing the paper around, bowling herself over when she skidded on the laminate flooring. Laughing at her antics, he picked up the bundle and began to unfold the clothes, laying out the various skirts and shirts on the sofa. His dog whined as he held up a cat jumper, making note to send it to Russia and he patted her head.

“Alright alright, I’ll feed you. Come on Ji-Hye, I’ll look through that latter and we can mail that jumper to Yuuri to pass on to the Russian Tiger can’t we?”

\---

Pulling on a skirt, he frowned before taking it off again. Seung knew that Phichit was waiting outside, probably fussing over Ji-Hye again, but his outfit just wasn’t coming together the way he hoped it would. The black lace crop top was perfectly fine and he was stubborn enough not to change it to something that would match better. Scanning the room, his eyes locked onto a pair of shorts hanging off the back of his desk chair. Perfect. He practically skipped over to the chair, stepping into them and bounding back to the mirror.

Giving his butt a light squeeze, he smiled.

Of course his sister would send an old pair of booty shorts over, but at least it showed off the tattoos on his back and hip. Had Phichit ever seen any of his other tattoos apart from the arrow on his right arm? Probably not, but now he definitely would, considering neither the crop top nor the shorts covered the other three. Checking that his makeup hadn’t smudged in his frantic changing, he snatched up his mint green backpack and black choker as an afterthought, flinging open his bedroom door.

“There you are, I was beginning t…”

Phichit’s jaw dropped as he took in his entire outfit, looking him up and down. With a low whistle, he stood, patting away a disgruntled Ji-Hye as he walked over and marveled at his outfit.

“So…”

“Since when?”

“What?”

“You suddenly have four tattoos, not just one and you have clothes other than sports and formal wear. And just how did you manage to get your makeup to look so flawless?”

He giggled, placing his bag on the floor and clipping the choker around his neck, smirking at the small hitch in Phichit’s breath.

“Why, the dragon was my main 18th birthday present, the lotus on my hip and the arrow of my wrist were rewards from myself for my medals a couple of seasons ago and the one on my shoulderblades was from the end of last season. The hourglass is cool, don’t you think?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, come on then! Ji-Hye doesn’t like to wait, and I have so much to show you around Seoul, we must go now or we’ll miss the nice grandma that gives me free food.”

Seung picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, winking at Phichit as he passed, feeling brave now that he’d managed to make the most talkative skater on the planet silent. Slipping on mint green shoes (matching was key), he grabbed Ji-Hye’s leash and whistled, the over-excitable husky almost bowling over Phichit as he made his way to the entry to slip on his shoes. Bending down to clip it to her collar, he chuckled at the choked gasp as the shorts rose a little.

It seemed that all that was needed to fluster Phichit was to bring out his inner fashionista.


End file.
